


Take my hand and don't look back

by Slsheeba567



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anxiety, But Laurel is there for her, Cuddling, F/F, Felicity is kinda messed up from the attack on Christmas, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hugs, Kissing, POV Laurel, Road Trips, Spooning, lots of hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the attack on Christmas Day, Felicity and Laurel need to just get out of Star City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take my hand and don't look back

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this bc I'm still pissed over Laurel, and we will never see our lovely f/f ship ever again *sobs*. This is how things would've gone down if I wrote Arrow.

Ever since Sara left it hasn't felt the same. It's this city. It's caging her in, suffocating her. She wants to leave. She has to. Before she loses her mind.

Laurel taps her black painted fingers against her mouth, lost in thought. She's in the Arrow Cave, sitting casually on one of the computer chairs.

Thea and Diggle are practicing sparring, and Oliver is on the salmon ladder.

Looking around with a frown, the canary realizes Felicity is nowhere in sight.

A light tap on her shoulder nearly jolts Laurel off her chair. She spins around to see Felicity standing behind her, a sheepish expression on her face.

"I'm so sorry Laurel, I didn't mean to startle you, I just needed to talk since Thea and Diggle are doing their sparring-thingy, and Oliver is training, and wow I'm rambling aren't I?"

Laurel smiles fondly at the blonde, her heart giving a pang at how cute the hacker is when she babbles.

"It's fine, really, I was just thinking." Laurel leans back in her chair.

Cocking her head adorably at the vigilante, Felicity plops in her own reserved chair, looking at her curiously. "If you don't mind me asking, about what?"

Laurel sighs lightly, considering how to word her problem before speaking, "It's just this city. I feel like it's too much. What with Sara coming back and then leaving again, the Damien Darhk drama, and all of this time travel business, I just need to leave. I can't stay here. I'm sorry."

Felicity's pale blue eyes stare at her sadly before the blonde perks up suddenly. "Why don't I go with you? To be honest, I haven't been feeling so great either. Sometimes I just look at him, and it hurts too much to bear. Being around him everyday isn't helping." Felicity looks back at Oliver, still pulling himself up on the salmon ladder, the metal bars clanging and echoing throughout the place.

"Are you sure? I mean, the team will survive without me, we have lots of fighters, but what about you?" Laurel's eyebrows furrow in concern.

"I still helped you guys when Oliver and I traveled, I can help even when I'm far away." Felicity's smile is reassuring, her pink lips curled up at the edges. Laurel realizes she's staring at them, and looks away.

"Where would you want to go?" Laurel asks.

"I'm not sure. Just away from all of this madness." Felicity says, her hand on her chin.

"I don't know. We both need a break, that's for sure, but I'm not so sure now is the best time to go. The team needs us now, more than ever." 

"Please, I'm about to tear out my hair if we have to go on another mission." Felicity grabs her hand, her eyes pleading, giving Laurel her best puppy dog impression.

Swooning internally at the feeling of Felicity's small hand on hers, she mock sighs, as though her mind wasn't made up the second Felicity asked to join her. Giving her a grin, Laurel says, "Well then, I guess we should start packing."

 

 

 

They leave at midnight, their goodbyes to the team already said. Thea hugs them both tightly, saying to come back soon, Diggle smiles at the blondes and says to have fun, and Oliver just looks at them with a wounded look in his eyes, promising them to be safe, and not stay too long.

Laurel drives and Felicity takes a nap in the passenger seat. The canary smiles with a soft look in her eyes, glancing ever so often at the hacker as her head lolls on the side of the car.

They pull over at a nice hotel, Felicity paying with her money, and Laurel protesting saying she shouldn't have to pay since she was the one who dragged her on this trip. They bicker aimlessly for a couple of minutes, both stubborn, before Laurel caves in again at those damn puppy dog eyes.

They share a room, both comfortable with the idea of sleeping next to each other. 

After changing into their pajamas, they both bid a tired "Goodnight", before settling in next to each other, both blondes instantly asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

 

 

The next morning, Laurel wakes to find a fresh pot of coffee, and Felicity typing away at her laptop. She's wearing fleece pajamas, with little duckies on them, and Laurel thinks it's the cutest thing she's ever seen.

"Morning." The blonde smiles brightly at her, stopping her hacking to glance over at the vigilante.

"G'morning." Laurel mumbles, rolling over to grab her cardigan. It's winter and freezing, especially in the hotel.

"How long have you been up?" Laurel asks the hacker, squinting slightly at her, still disoriented.

"Not long. Just checking in with the team, seeing if they need anything." Felicity replies, her eyes trained on the computer screen.

Laurel mumbles something at that, dragging herself out of bed to get to the coffee pot. She can't function in the morning without caffeine.

After taking a needy gulp of the bitter coffee, she turns to the hacker who seemed lost in thought.

"How did you sleep?" Laurel asks, watching Felicity bite the skin around her fingernails.

"Not so good. I had a nightmare about that night. When Damien Darhk sent his cronies to attack me. I just had to get my mind off of it."

Heaving a sympathetic sigh, Laurel sets the coffee down, and padded over to where Felicity was still nibbling at her fingertips.

The vigilante wrapped her arms around the smaller blonde, pulling her close, patting her hair softly.

Felicity returned the embrace tightly, nuzzling her face into Laurel's neck.

"It's okay. You're safe now. As long as you stay near me, he will never hurt you again. We will get him, I promise." Laurel says in her most soothing voice, resting her chin on the top of Felicity's head.

It's the safest Felicity has felt in a while.

 

 

Felicity says she's spent enough of her life in citys' and decides she wants to visit somewhere with wide open spaces.

Laurel books them a plane to Iowa, and they leave their hotel in the afternoon.

Felicity finds out Laurel is afraid of flying, her knuckles gripping onto the seat-rests, white with terror.

She extends a hand out to the shaking canary, Laurel shooting her a grateful smile and accepting the hand.

They hold hands the whole flight.

 

 

Felicity rents out a room at a quaint little Inn located in a farm area. The owner mistakes them as sisters and books them a single.

Both being used to sharing a room by now, they don't mind much.

They go out to a farmers market near their Inn, Laurel buying Felicity a slice of apple pie. They share it, moaning at the sweet taste in pleasure.

That night they stay up late talking. About Sara, Oliver, their drama filled lives. 

They fall asleep spooning, legs wrapped around each other, faces brushing, while breathing softly.

 

 

It's been a week and they still haven't gone back to Star City.

Felicity knows the team is starting to get worried, they ask when she and Laurel are coming back after she helps them with the missions.

Laurel and her decide to stay one more night before going back, and it's filled with whining and protests of returning.

While they are standing in line to board the plane, Felicity suddenly grabs Laurel's hand, dragging her out of the line, leading them to the ladies bathroom.

"Felicity, wha-?" Her surprise is cut off at the look on Felicity's face. She's trembling, fear and panic radiating in her blue eyes.

"I don't want to go back Laurel. I'm afraid, okay? I'm afraid." She begins to sob, latching onto Laurel, crying on her shoulder.

"It's okay. We don't have to go back yet. Hey." Laurel pulls back to cup her hands on either side of Felicity's face. "We go back when you're ready. Okay?"

Felicity nods, burrowing her face again in Laurel's neck. She breathes in the canary's sweet perfume, standing like that for a couple of minutes before calming down.

"If we aren't going back, where else are we going to?"

"How about Miami? I've always wanted to go there." Laurel replies, her arms still on Felicity's shoulders.

"Me too." Felicity sniffs, a smile appearing on her beautiful face.

They leave the airport, hand in hand, and don't look back.

 

 

Felicity rents them a car, a nice looking Honda, and drives this time.

They book a room by the beach, in a Days Inn.

The two blondes spend the rest of the day on the beach, sunning their tired, travel worn bodies.

When it's time to retire for bed, they do the usual routine, changing into their pajamas, brushing their teeth, and talking. 

"Thank you for understanding when I couldn't get on that plane. It just felt like my chest was tightening and I couldn't breathe."

Laurel looks up in surprise. "Of course. You weren't okay, and it's okay if you aren't. People can't be okay all the time."

Felicity sucks in a deep breath, contemplating her words, "You always seem so in control of your emotions. Laurel Lance, you are fearless."

Looking down at their intertwined hands, Laurel looks up "I'm really not. I know it may seem like I'm in control, but it feels like my life is a series of tragedies and pain. 

"Yeah, but that's the thing. You always manage to get through it. You are the strongest person I have ever met." Felicity says giving Laurel a small smile, their eyes locked in a fierce staring competition.

Leaning in slowly, Felicity meets Laurels eyes once more, to check if what she's about to do is okay.

"Oh, please just-" Laurel's sentence is cut off as she grabs Felicity's face and joins their mouths together.

Felicity leans into the kiss, a small sound of relief leaving her lips.

Their tongues mingle tenderly, both women cupping each other's faces while they enjoy the kiss.

After a minute or so, the blondes pull back to catch their breath, their lips sore and smudged and their faces flushed.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now." Laurel confesses, hope shining in her green eyes.

"Me too." Felicity admits, her tone soft and happy.

They make out some more until both women grow tired and fall asleep spooning once again, but this time it's different.

This time, each knows how the other really feels.

 

 

"Where to next? How about Europe?" Laurel turns to face Felicity. The canary is drinking an iced coffee, a carton of fries in her hands.

Felicity glances up at the arrival/departure board, blinking her eyes at the scheduled times.

It had been a month since their first kiss, and the girls had been hopping from place to place every couple of days. Felicity wasn't even sure how many places they had visited by now.

Stealing a fry from her girlfriend, Felicity absentmindedly nibbled on the food as a specific time caught her eye on the board.

Slipping her hand into Laurels', the hacker turned to face the vigilante as she smiled slightly. Laurel tilted her head curiously as the shorter blonde moved to speak.

"Can we go home?"

Laurel merely smiled sweetly at Felicity, love in her eyes as she squeezed her hand in a reassuring manner.

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
